


Kiss

by liss92rc



Category: Original Work, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead Fam Discord, F/M, Fluff and Light Smut, Kinky Fucks Discord herlp me, Love, Poetry, riverdale inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: They are on fire... They want to burn.





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is something different what I have had written, it helped me to get out of my comfort zone, cause I've never imagined to write anything like this, and Kink chat in Discord really had helped me to do it, by inspiring me.
> 
> Happy read!

 

_Kisses_

_That’s all she can feel_

_His lips on her skin_

_His kisses melt her heart_

_Warm her skin_

_He loves to kiss her…_

_To feel her skin below his mouth_

_Feel her tremble with his kisses_

_She loves to kiss him too…_

_Loves to feel the goosebumps that ran through his skin_

_They are on fire_

_They want to burn._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed it! you can always follow me on tumblr @lizzy29792


End file.
